


understanding

by redstars



Category: South Park
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, bullying isn't cool irl kids, i don't really know what else to tag, i guess?, i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstars/pseuds/redstars
Summary: Gary just wants to help people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I will expand on my ridiculously large South Park highschool universe, because I have a lot of headcanons for these two and I adore them a whole lot.
> 
> I have this x-posted to FF.net under "Differences" but I think this title probably works a little better.

They weren't alike. At all.  
  
He was the nicest guy, the one everyone wanted to be friends with, the one that would help anyone out - even the kids that beat him up the day before, or two days ago (or both), the one that was nice to everybody.  
  
She was, well, to put it nicely... a bitch. Sarcasm was the only thing she was good at, insults were the only thing you ever heard come from her mouth (unless she was in her "clique") and she was, on more than one occasion, one of the ones that did the beating up.  
  
But everybody has their reasons. So when Gary finds Liz behind the school in tears, makeup smeared down her cheeks and a half empty bottle of vodka sticking out of her backpack, he sits down. He sits down and he listens, because nobody else does. She doesn't really open up to him, he doesn't expect her to - after all she's made a highschool career out of kicking his ass weekly. He just lets her lean on his shoulder and cry, because girls like Liz have no one else for this kind of thing - her friends aren't the type to comfort someone when they're crying, and none of the boys want anything to do with a girl whose got a worse mouth than even Kenny.  
  
It's 6:30 when he finally has the heart to wake her up - she probably fell asleep about three hours ago - and she sits there dazed until she realizes _who_ she's with, and _why the fuck is she still here when it's this late_ and _why didn't you wake me up sooner, asshole_ before she remembers exactly _why_ it is that she's there with Gary, and mutters out some sort of apology before grabbing her stuff off the ground and throwing it over her shoulder.  
  
"I swear to god, Harrison, if you say anything I'll beat your Mormon ass into the fucking ground," is the last thing she says before she turns around and leaves for home.  
  
Gary watches her walk away, she's still stumbling a bit and though he thinks of walking her home he knows he'll just be met with resistance and outright refusal, and so instead he's just going to watch until he can hardly see her anymore, and he's going to hope that one day she _will_ open up to him so that maybe this won't have to happen again.


End file.
